1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chargeable compact card reader, and more particularly to a chargeable compact card reader using a charging circuit and a control chip installed therein to save/retrieve data, and charge battery to/from the cellular phone and the battery and memory card thereof for reducing the usage cost and reduce the processing time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the digital technologies era, the mobile phone has been improved from an analogue mobile phone system (AMPS) to the group special mobile (GSM), and now the cellular phone can even link to the internet allowing the user to surf on the net at anytime. Nowadays, the cellular phones can be equipped with a digital camera or a digital video camera, and may also be equipped with game and MP3 functionalities. The latest cellular phone is also capable of data transmission to the computer providing substantial convenience to the users.
In spite of above enjoyment and convenience, the cellular phone still has certain defects, such as insufficient built-in memory, requiring a user to use an external memory card to expand the memory. Therefore, the user needs to have a card reader, a charger and a data transmission cable for making use of the most of resources of the cellular phone. However, there are several types of memory cards available on the market, and most of them are require USB to connect with the computer. Besides, there is no charger in the card reader for the cellular phone and the battery. If the charging of the battery and transmitting of the data need to be processed separately, this will certainly cause inconvenience and thereby increases the cost. Therefore, how to resolve the above defects has become the important issue for the manufacturer in the field.